


Love Confessions In Passing

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Rückkehr von einer Jagd bist du wirklich erschöpft und möchtest eigentlich nur noch schlafen. Doch natürlich hat dein Leben andere Pläne … was nicht unbedingt schlecht ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confessions In Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Confessions In Passing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496858) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Du gähntest immer und immer wieder. Die Jagd war anstrengend gewesen, und auch wenn du nicht verletzt worden warst (dank Dean) hattest du nicht viel Schlaf, sodass du nur den Kopf schütteltest, als Sam, Dean und Cas sich in die Bibliothek setzten, um etwas zu essen, sobald ihr in den Bunker zurück kamt. Es war nicht unerwartet, schließlich kanntest du sie inzwischen, nachdem du ein Jahr mit ihnen zusammen gearbeitet und gelebt hattest, aber das hieß nicht, dass du sie verstandest. Als sie sich also hinsetzten, gingst du einfach an dem Tisch vorbei, um in dein Zimmer zu kommen.

„Gute Nacht“, murmeltest du.  
„Ähm-“ Dean lehnte sich zurück, streckte den Arm aus, und berührte dein Handgelenk.  
„Ja? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?“, wolltest du wissen und begannst wie automatisch zu lächeln.  
„Nein.“ Er lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe.“  
Für einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas. „Moment, was?!“  
„Jep. Gute Nacht.“ Er lachte leicht.  
Und jetzt warst du verwirrt und definitiv wieder hellwach. „Nein. Definitiv nicht 'gute Nacht'! Nicht jetzt. Was fällt die eigentlich ein, das … das so zu sagen?!“ Aber er grinste einfach nur weiter wie ein Idiot.


End file.
